The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aviation. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to characterization of aircraft turbulence susceptibility.
In general, airborne weather radars detect turbulence by measuring Doppler spectral width. The magnitude of the turbulence is correlated with this radar observable spectral width. The spectral width is an environmental parameter, which does not vary from aircraft to aircraft. In addition to spectral width, the turbulence magnitude experienced by the crew and passengers within an aircraft is dependent on the aircraft's dynamic response to the wind field. The dynamic response varies with aircraft type, aircraft speed, aircraft weight, aircraft altitude, and other flight conditions.
It is important for airborne weather radar system to accurately display turbulence to the flight crew. In some installations; however, aircraft dependant parameters, such as weight and aircraft type are not available to the radar.
There is a need for a turbulence detection and display system configured to provide turbulence information and alerts that does not rely on aircraft specific data. Further, there is a need for a turbulence detection and display system that does not depend on high-fidelity aerodynamic data and pilot in the loop simulation methodologies, which can be a significant cost source. Yet further, there is a need for a turbulence detection and display system that allows the aircrew to more effectively determine the appropriate course of action during aircraft flight.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that fulfills one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.